Who's Next?
by I'veGrownUp
Summary: *But for now,the real question isn't why they left,but WHO IS NEXT? *A story in which a boy who was supposed to debut with EXO was eliminated in the last minute and after many years decided to take revenche on them
*As they started one by one leaving the group,everybody blamed it on the members who left,everybody felt angry for being tricked by them,how dare they say that EXO is the most important thing in their life? How dare they lie to their fans who stood by their side ever since they debuted,how dare they leave?

*After Kris left,they said that he was too arrogant to be an EXO member,that the group is better without him

*Few months later,when Luhan followed the same path as Kris,they said it is because he wants to be more than just a member at some Korean Boyband,and that the group is better without him

*And then,when Tao withraw from EXO,they said that he saw how sucessful became Kris and Luhan after they cameback to China,and he decided that it was time for him to comeback too,and,once again,that the group is better without him

*But,have anybody wondered what was the real reason for their withrawal? What if in fact they weren't lying,and that indeed,EXO is the most important thing for them? What if leaving EXO wasn't their choice? And that they were in fact forced to leave?

*But for now,the real question isn't why they left,but WHO IS NEXT?

Flashback

"I'm sorry,we decided to carry on with only twelve members,you won't be debuting with EXO"

*Those words had a similar effect of a freezing mop of water being mercilessly poured on him,he stood there in disbelieve...

"Ah hyung wae ireyo? I'm not in the mood of joking right now! The recording is due to tomorrow!"The young lad laughted nervously as he took the papers that contained his lines... The other occupant of the room who was non other that the manager sighted before snatching the papers from him

"This is not something I would joke about! As much as I hate this,but this is a decision from Lee Soo Man sajangnim himself,they said that it's a concept for only twelve!"The older male said with an octave higher

*He was at lost of words,he really didn't know how to take this news,did he do something wrong? Why is Soo Man Sajangnim taking a decision like this?

"Look I really was shocked too,but hey it's life,nothing is sure... You're talented,I'm sure you'll have your chance soon"The manager patted his shoulder and then turned to leave

*As soon as the door of the practice room closed,he fell to his knees eyes so wide,what is he going to do now? How was he supposed to face his mother whom he promissed to pay all her debts,his little sister whom he assured that he'll pay for her medical expences,his drunk-ass father who only knew the fist langage... How dare they do this to him? He was a trainee for nine years! Nine long years in which he've been through thick and thin waiting for his break out chance to debute... Some kids came in and trained for a much shorter period and got their chance to become Hallyu stars,but him,he was waiting and waiting patiently... Through everybody was praising him:Dance teachers said that he is one of the Top dancers they ever worked with,Voice trainers said that his voice was unique,his looks too (According to people around him) weren't bad at all... And despite all these qualities,the company never gave him any attention... Still,he just waited

*The chance he was waiting for finally came when he was called to Lee Soo Man's office on the 13th August 2011,exactly eight years after he joined SM,alongside six other boys whom he reconised as fellow trainees: Kim Junmyeon,a friend of his since this was his sixth years in here... Wu Yifan,the chinese-canadian trainee who never talked to anybody and just sat all the time by himself looking all pissed up... Kim Jongin,the heartthorb of the agency despite being only seventeen,as they called him 'The Thread' In deed he was no joke when it comes to dancing singing and acting ... Oh Sehun,another seventeen years old who had the visual which pretty much couvered his lacking in other aerias... Luhan was the prettiest,friendly,funny yet manly boy he ever knew,the chinese twenty years old was another friend of his and he was really someone he could consided as a rival in terms of talent... Lastly Kim Minseok was Luhan's best friend,he was a shorty who looked much younger than his age,and was really someone who is quiet and could easily fade in the backgroud,but once on training he owns the stage

*He still recalls his disbelieve and endless tears of joy when the SM owner told them that they'll be debuting in few months'time... His dream was finally coming true

*And the months passed by,training intensified,they were working twenty-five hours per day (As if it was possible) they got less and less free time,and lots hard work,from dancing to singing to acting,and on top of it to keep up with school

*And as the days passed by,more members were added,they first added Park Chanyeol who was a trainee in the agency too since the tall boy was known as the best rapper among the kids there... Do Kyungsoo was added after the agency assumed that they needed more vocalists in the group,and the baby faced yet weird attituded boy was a total fit for the position of a main vocalist... Zhang Yixing was perfection itself,he came from the China SM division where he was a trainee for over than four years,and from composing to playing on various instruments,to dancing,singing and acting he got it all and of course they had to take him in

*Along with Yixing came Hwang Zi Tao,another chinese boy who at fist impression looked like some dangerous mafia member,but then as soon as one gets to talk to him,knows that he is as dangerous as a pre teen girl,they added him cause they needed someone who can rap in chinese,and as a bonus he was good at Wushu (Martial Arts)

*Byun Baekhyun had the charisma,the funny yet annoying personality,another thing the group needed so they can have a chance in varity shows,despite having Chanyeol as the clown and mood maker,Baekhyun,and as soon as he became part of them,befriended everybody,he even broke into Yifan and Kyungsoo's walls

*Just as he thought that no more people are going to be added,the agency seemed to think that a dozen wasn't enough: Kim Jongdae was added as another main vocalist,they said that he would be the Ace,his voice was the one of an angel... Jongdae was the finalist who stood face to face with Baekhyun at the competition where this later won and was casted on the spot... He had nothing against the kid exept that once he befriended Baekhyun and Chanyeol,they became the most loud and annoying trio...

*He wasn't really friend with everybody:Yifan and Kyungsoo bearly talked to anybody,he prefered to stay away from the beagle line (Aka Baek Chan and Jongdae),Jongin,Sehun and Zitao were a group on their own only intrested in girls and dancing... The only normal people he liked spending time with were Junmyeon,Minseok,Luhan and Yixing... But even them,he wasn't really that close to them,he had a goal that he must attend...

*At first he was really worried,often groups with a lot of members face three situation: Take a long time before making a name for themselves (Just like their Super Junior Sanbaes),Overshadowed,where some member outshine and the others are just following,and the third situation which was Disbandement... And he really didn't like any of the three

*Also the fact that they are thirteen person will make all their payment always devided into thirteen...

*But then,another thing happened,on 6th January 2012,the positions were decided: He was given the leader position together with the main vocalist position alongside Kyungsoo,Baekhyun and Chen and main dancer together with Kai and Yixing... He was flotting on cloud nine

*But his happiness was short lived...

*Today,24th January 2012,SM was giving up on him...

Flashback's End

*He recalls storming out of the practice room,he met with the twelve members who,staring tomorrow will be the official boyband made by SM,he still remembers the perplex looks on their faces and Luhan approching him to ask what's wrong. His only replay was gazing at them one by one with a disgusted look before shaking the chinese boy's hand away and going his way leaving them startled

*He still remembers getting to a Suju place near the company and drinking himself to oblivion,and still,no amont of liquor could've ease his rage or make him drunk enough to forget... His rage got the best of him when he took his feet to his neck and ran until he found himself in front of Lee Sooman's massive mansion,how he created a scene while the guards were trying to stop him to prevent any unwanted scandals,how he was carried to what seemed to be a basement under Sooman's orders and was beated to a pulp... Lee Sooman's last words to him were "This is why I never liked you,under your kind boy image,I knew a potential nuisance was waiting for the right time to come out,you my boy,just ruined your own future"And with that he he blacked out...

/Three Years Later/

*A silhouette stood in the shadows spying on three seemingly young men who just came out of a bakery holding a large box,although it was night time,one of them wore black sunglasses and an all black attire,another one wore a baseball cap and a mask matched with blue jeans and green T-shirt,the last who was taller than the other two wore a similar mask with leather brown jacket and dark blue jeans... The silhouette followed them closely as to have a better hearing:

"Are you sure Suho hyung won't find us out?"The tall one asked "We came out in the middle of the night"

"Yah Imma! Why are you always this negative? We have the whole group keeping him busy at the moment"Said the boy wearing the green T-shirt


End file.
